Forgotten Love
by arockerpop
Summary: She had a family, she had good friends, she had the best boyfriend in the world, but everything is going to change when she have amnesia. Diego will able to win Shira's heart again or another saber will win her heart first? DiegoxShira and ShiraxOc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody!**

**here it is as I promised a new story **

**I want to thanks TimberPaw for give me the title for this story.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Pd: I don't own of Ice Age...they belong to Blue Sky Studios.**

* * *

Diego's POV

_I sit here in a cliff seeing the sunset...alone without her .My eye catch something in the beach, the ship._

_I think is time to her to leave. My eyes turn watery. Everything was perfect just 2 months ago and now...she just see me like a friend. I guess I want to die if she's not by my side._

_I would tell the story about how Shira lost her memory...how she forget our friends...how she forget me and our love...this is a story of a forgotten love._

* * *

** Forgotten Love**

* * *

**Yes,I know is terribly short,but it was just the prologue...I promise to write the 1 chapter in Wednesday.**

**Question!**

**Which of this pixar movie of your childhood make you cry:**

**a) Nemo**

**b) Monster Inc.**

**c)Wall.E**

**This is everything for today **

**ReAd AnD rEvIeW!**

**I said I was going to publish the new story in Wednesday...I did, but I publish it from my IPod now that my computer is not working and this is my father's computer, sorry. I don't know why my IPod didn't published sorry...and for the terrify grammar I will change it next time.**


	2. 2 Months Ago

**Hey,everybody!**

**Here's the first chapter of Forgotten Love!**

**please,enjoy! :3**

**Pd: Ice Age don't belong to me...they belong to Blue Sky Studios**

* * *

_Forgotten Love_

2 months ago...

In a island named Switchback Cove live animals like hyraxes and a few stranger animals of the ice age,especially our favorite herd. A month ago the herd and the others animals had arrive to the new island since their home was destroyed by the continental drift. Now,the animals had adapted to their new home.

Back to the herd,they had adapted to the island too. Manny and Ellie let their daughter Peaches hang out with the other teenager and Louis just,of course,if she come back home one hour before the sunrise. Sid was now carrying of his Granny who always is snapping the people or coming of nowhere screaming 'Precious!','Have you seen Precious' or 'hey,chew this for me!'. Crash and Eddie still making pranks on animals,especially Sid, and doing things extremes. Diego and Shira,well,after the battle against Gutt they start dating;in their third date they confessed their love for each other forgetting completely about their dignity and pride. One month later here they are completely and deeply in love with each other.

Speaking of Diego and Shira,Diego was sit close to a lake lost in his thoughts until two paws covered his eyes.

"guess who",someone whispered in Diego's smile knowing who was.

"I don't know",Diego pretended to think."maybe is Madison".He heard a laugh and a 'no'."ok then maybe is Sid".Another laugh.

"you had another chance"

"ok then,is someone who had a soft fur that shine in the sunshine making it more beautiful that it is,is a female,she is beautiful,she have a beautiful voice and a beautiful sapphire eyes",Diego smile deviously."and she is ticklish!"

Diego pinned her down playfully as he start to tickling her around her stomach. She automatic start laughing.

"Diego...please...stop...is...tickling!"

Diego smile."nope,until you said it"

"ok...ok...you...win",then Diego stop tickling her. She try her best to catch her breath again.

Diego get off of her smiling."you know,you look very cute when you're laughing...kitty"

Shira pinned Diego"I have to say it again,softie?",Shira smile.

Diego rolls his eyes playfully still smiling."yeah,yeah don't call you kitty,but still I'll call you kitty because you're beautiful and a angel who fall from heaven".Shira jump off Diego.

"you're very soft than I thought"

"for you I can be soft as you want",Diego put his paws around Shira's waist as she put her paws around his neck."I love you Shira,more than you can imagine"

"I love you too Diego,forever and always",then Shira leaned towards Diego as they lips touch.A few seconds later they realized the kiss and smile at each other.

"come on...I want to show you something",Shira just look at him confuse.

"where are we going?"

"you'll see it when we arrive there",Diego smile as they start to walk.

* * *

**And Finish...not at my best chapters but...**

**Sorry for the late,my birthday was in sunday :D aaannd I wasn't in my house **

**Now I was babysitting my cousin and he didn't let me to write D: **

**Time to respond your reviews! :D**

* * *

**TimberPaw: thanks, hope you like it! :D**

**DonTheHero: hehe it ok take your time if you don't have internet ;) hope you like it!**

* * *

**Done,now,I want to apologized because I didn't respond your reviews...I totally forget it,sorry**

**I'll publish next chapter of SBTML in a few minutes with the previous reviews :D**

**Read and Review! ;)**

**I can't believe I just turn 15 and I look like I have 5 :((**


	3. Night of Love (remake)

**Hi everybody I'm so sorry because I didn't update for the last few months. Finally,I finished my classes with great notes (4 A and 5 B). Thanks for everyone who read and review my stories, they mean a lot to me and help me with the deal with my grandfather's death,now I just have my two grandmothers :)**

**I have make a remake of the previous chapter of FL since a lot of you didn't get satisfied with my short Lemmon and I put a song Ed Sheeran- Give Me Love. Please,enjoy :)**

**Pd: Ice Age don't belong to me...they belong to Blue Sky Studios **

* * *

_ Forgotten Love_

Manny was looking into the sky thinking about the previous last months.

"Manny?",a familiar voice ask beside him."are you ok?"

Manny turned when he recognize the voice of his wife Ellie."yes,I'm ok,I just was...thinking of the past"

"like what?",Ellie ask.

"the continental drift,when I was afraid I had lost you,Peaches and Madison for Gutt. What is if he is alive and come to revenge of us?",Manny ask a little paranoid.

"Manny,Gutt is dead,don't be paranoid;the things that happens in the past they stay in the past,we need to live our present".

Manny sigh."I know Ellie,is that...you,Peaches and Madison mean a lot to me".

Ellie smile and locked her trunk with her husband's."you mean a lot to me too,Manny",they nuzzle each other.

* * *

00000

"where are we going?",Shira ask as Diego had his paw on her eyes."we arrive yet?"

"you ask me the same 5 minutes ago,relax",Diego said rolling his eyes but with a smile in his face.

"I know,but you're not the one who can't see because your boyfriend had his paw on your eyes",Shira said sarcastic.

Diego laugh as he stop."we arrive",he said while he slowly put his paw down of Shira's eyes."you can open your eyes". **(A/N: play the song)**

_Give me love like her_

Shira slowly opened her eyes as she put one paw on her mouth almost start to cry. In front of her eyes was the same prison-tree Manny,Sid and Diego put her in a few months ago. It look like the same time she was there just that now it have a few flowers of different colors around the tree.

_And that I'll fight_  
_My corner,_  
_Maybe tonight I'll_  
_call ya_

_After my blood_  
_turns into alcohol _

"oh God,Diego",she embrace him as she start softly crying on his shoulder."in that tree I felt in love with you".

Diego smile as he put his strong arms around Shira."Is very important to me,Shira. This tree make realize the love I have for you".He slowly separated Shira a little from him as he lick Shira's tears."without that tree we hadn't never meet more deep each other or even realize our love for each other.I wouldn't had never a talk to you about what a herd means and what Gutt really was. Because without that tree,in this instant wouldn't be with me or never sharing a embrace,a kiss or a smile. This tree like the ocean was our destiny to meet each other,Shira. I want to share with you our first time here,because the tree-prison have a meaning for us,more than even love."

_And it's been a while but,_  
_I still feel the same_

Shira smile as a few tears fell down her cheeks."Is very beautiful,Diego...thanks".She take Diego's paw and push him with her to the entrance of the cave."I want to do something before what will happen between us".

_You know I'll _  
_fight my corner,_  
_And that tonight_  
_I'll call ya_

Diego gave Shira a short kiss."what do you want to do?"

_No, I just _  
_wanna hold ya_

**(A/N: Stop the song)** Shira with her claw draw a heart in the front of the tree and inside the initial of their names with symbol of more in the middle. Shira turned to Diego smiling."This cave belong to us,only to us".

Diego lay his paw beside Shira's neck."no matter what",he whispered before his lips touch her lips.** (A/N: play the song again)**

_Give a little _  
_time to me or _  
_burn this out_

_We'll play hide _  
_and seek to turn this around_

The kiss then turned into a passionate kiss as then Diego's lips fell to Shira's neck making her moan and smile.

_My,my,my _  
_my,oh give me _  
_love_

Shira allowed Diego to push her down as he continued kiss her neck and continue going down kissing her chest and stomach. Shira leaned her head as she kiss Diego's neck and then his lips.

Diego looked at Shira and smile nodding as Shira did the same.

_My,my,my _  
_my,oh give me _  
_love x5 _

Diego penetrate inside her as Shira close her eyes for the pain and then opened them again when she feels Diego whispered to her."Everything will be alright,trust me".Shira then nodded.

Diego then began to slowly move inside of her as he lay his head on her shoulder kissing it.

Shira start to nuzzle Diego's neck and back with her paws while Diego still move inside of her.

Shira's paw began to move towards Diego's chest and then his face to look at him in the eyes before kiss him on the lips.

When they finish their kiss Diego lay his paw beside Shira's head and the other nuzzling her cheek and her waist.

"Diego...",Shira whispered on his ear as he kiss her cheek.

Both began to moan when they feel like they where on their climax. So Diego move a little more faster.

Shira cried when she feel she arrive to her climax. A few seconds Diego too.

_My,my,my _  
_my,oh give me _  
_love x8_

They began to kiss again on their same position without moving as the only thing that was heard was their difficult breaths.

_My,my,my_  
_my,oh give me_  
_love_

* * *

00000

Diego lay on his back as Shira lay her head and right paw on Diego's chest.

Diego nuzzle Shira's head with his chin."you make me so happy,Shira",Diego whispered.

"you make the same to me",Shira whispered back."this is the best night of my life,Diego. Thank you so,SO much",Shira look at Diego smiling.

"no,thanks to you for coming into my life",Shira leaned and kiss him."I love you",Diego whispered.

"I love you too",Shira whispered before she kiss him again.

After a few minutes of kissing and nuzzling each other,Shira fell asleep as Diego look at her sleeping with love in his eyes.

Diego kiss her forehead as he hug her tightly to him."you are my meaning Shira",he whispered on her ear before he fall asleep along his beautiful tigress.

* * *

**00000**

**Hope you like it and think this one was best that the other (I think this one is better but still...)**

**Time to respond reviews!**

**Zaphera: thanks! Its make happy to know that you love both of my stories :)**

**ThePurringLion: thanks for telling me of my spelling errors, I need to practice more my english.**

**TimberPaw: thank you! Sorry if I make you wait for so long and thanks for your condolences :)**

**Shiego627: if I tell you if Shira will get back her memories,I'll ruin the end of the story :p**

**DonTheHero: WHAT?! why you hired Madge, stop making an alliance with her she is evil. Thank for your always sincerely.**

**Guest: I hope you like it :D**

**Cartoon chic: jajaja that make us two, I don't know Disney Pixar make me always cry :s **

**Cartoon chic: sorry,I will make my best to correct my spelling.**

**Stubborn Saber: thank you :)**

**Guest: well, here you have the next chapter.**

**TimberPaw: that why I want to remake this chapter,some people say that I didn't describe the lemon part and beside it was SO short I want to write it again. **

**DonTheHero: NO NO NO I don't want to read that as much I like to read books...why are you two so mean? :'(. Thanks for understand school and NEVER forget that wouldn't forget my stories even if I don't update for months like I did.**

**Stubborn Saber: your welcome,um sorry if the previous chapter disappoint you and hope this chapter was more interesting**

**Acliptika: I think I'll say the same I told to Stubborn Saber and forgive me.**

**Thanks again for waiting and hope you like it**

**I will update SBTML this week but now isn't ready ;)**

**Please read and review and a late happy 4th July!**


End file.
